matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Sergeant"
* ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *57 (main) *59 (GL)|fire_rate = *99 (main) *10 (GL)|capacity = *40 (max 400) (80 default) (main) *Up to 9 rounds (none in default) (GL)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 420 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It is a dark-colored assault rifle with a rotatable stock, 4X mounted optical scope, 40-round magazine and an underbarrel grenade launcher. On each side of the receiver comes with the three-star insignia, signifying the sergeant rank. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, good capacity, mobility, and an excellent accuracy. Tips *It is best used for medium to long-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. It does worse in close range since it is ideal for medium-long ranges, unless you use a grenade launcher. *Aim for the head to deal more damage and reduce kill time. *Its grenade launcher is ideal for area denial attacks. *Use the grenade launcher to easily dish out multiple enemies at once without having to switch to Heavy weapons to do so. *The grenade launcher is best used against groups of enemies to benefit the area damage. *''Never ever'' try to rocket jump with the grenade launcher, since you will receive intensive damage as a result. *Use the ammo wisely, since it does not hold much. *Use the 4X scope for ease in long-range sniping and advanced accuracy. *Pair this with a Backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *Find for more ammo pickups, since its grenade launcher does not have a capacity at default (you can hold up to 9). *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. The accuracy is excellent for an assault rifle. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *While using a Jetpack, rain grenades using a grenade launcher so he will have a hard time aiming towards you. *Pair this with the Singular grenade, since players trapped there will suffer intensive damage from that attachment. *If you are stuck in the Singular Grenade, use a grenade launcher to jump out of its vortex. Counters *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight, especially if you are low on HP and armor. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. **'WARNING:' If you try to trap its users using Singular Grenade, he may use a grenade launcher to rocket jump away from that trap, even if it means injuring or killing himself in the process. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range using its grenade launcher, even if it means taking damage or killing themselves in the process. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The weapon itself is based from the LR 300 Assault Rifle, equipped with the M203 Grenade Launcher. *The sergeant is a military rank above corporal and below sergeant major. *It takes 5 headshots to kill the dummy in the Polygon. *Its overall shape is similar to that of the Avenging Soldier. *This, Desert Spreader and the Strategist are the only weapons with a visible epaulette. ( used as for decoration purposes only) Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary